


Magic Tricks

by DialogueOnly



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gabe is the best, Sabriel - Freeform, Young!Sam, and yes, but Sabriel shippers should like this, does anyone else miss Kali, kind of adorable, not really - Freeform, number one rsj stan, short and sweet, sort of, they do have Robs last name on purpose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 15:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7058473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DialogueOnly/pseuds/DialogueOnly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Mary invite their new neighbors, Gabriel and Kali Benedict, over for dinner. Sam interrupts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic Tricks

Mary: "Dean! I want you to keep an eye on your little brother for me!"

John: "What time are they arriving?"

Mary: "Around seven."

John: "So, in twenty minutes?"

Mary: "Exactly."

John: "I don't know why we need to do all of this. They're just our new neighbors. No one did this for us when we moved in."

Mary: "You don't seem to understand that these people are Gabriel and Kali Benedict. You know? Gabe Benedict, the owner of the largest candy manufacture in the world? And Kali, the founder of 'Hindu Hell'? The place that we never allow Dean to even look at because it's so expensive? It's amazing that they even know of Lawrence, let alone live here!"

John: "So we broke out our best wine for the candy man and a firewoman? I'm just saying, it doesn't seem worth it."  
____________________________

Mary: "Hello, welcome to the neighborhood! It's so nice to see you! Gabriel, Kali, this is my husband, John. John, this is Gabriel and Kali."

Gabriel: "Please, just call me Gabe. This is a lovely home, Mrs. Worchester."

Kali: "Winchester, dear. It was Winchester. Correct?" 

Mary: "Yes, but Mary is fine. Come in, take a seat. Make yourself at home."

John: "So I hear you two are big shots. What are you doing in a small town like Lawrence?"

Kali: "Don't tell Forbes, but we were thinking of starting a family, and figured it would be best if the child was raised a bit more modestly than how they would have been if they grew up where we used to live."

John: "Where you from originally?"

Gabriel: "Morocco for the summer, Brazil for the winter, Japan for the spring, and New York City for the fall. At least that was this year's schedule."

John: "How did you even know this place existed?"

Kali: "I have a shop here, or at least that's what one of my interns said."

Mary: "They weren't lying. Our eight year old son, Dean, loves it there. He loves going out in the field a few miles out and setting off fireworks with John and his younger brother, Sammy. And don't feel neglected, Gabe. They love your candy more than anything."

Sam: "Mommy?"

Dean: "Sorry! He wouldn't stay upstairs!" 

Sam: "Who's this?"

John: "I'm sorry, I'll take care of them."

Gabriel: "No, sit! It's fine! I have to start getting used to kids anyway! I'm Gabe, what's your name?"

Sam: "Sammy. I'm sorry for talking while you were having dinner."

Gabriel: "It's fine, Sammy. Hey, want to see a magic trick? I bet I can make this entire napkin disappear with the snap of my fingers."

Sam: "Woah! How did you do that?" 

Gabriel: "It was magic! But hey, isn't it a bit late for a kid your age to be awake? Let's make a deal. I'll do another magic trick, and then you go to bed. Alright?" 

Sam: "Depends on the trick."

Gabriel: "And I thought I was sassy when I was a kid. Alright, check your pocket after I snap."

Sam: "What is this?"

Mary: "A coupon for free candy from The Trickster Candy Company™ for a year? Sammy, what do you say?"

Sam: "Thank you, Gabe!"


End file.
